


In Working Order

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Fluff, Howls Moving Castle AU, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mixture of book and movie, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, there will be classic Sophie snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a sort of peacefulness to defeatism. Accepting the fate you’ve been born with— while it can be a tough swallow. Once you’ve faced all music about your future it becomes increasingly easier to simply tune the music out.Resigned to live his life according to his fathers whims, John is cursed to be an old man after accidentally mouthing off to the witch of the waste. Now he has to figure out how to break it.





	1. In which Laurens blurts his name out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little silly thing I wanted to write because I love howls moving castle as both a book and movie.

 

There is a sort of peacefulness to defeatism. Accepting the fate you’ve been born with— while it can be a tough swallow. Once you’ve faced all music about your future it becomes increasingly easier to simply tune the music out.

In Laurens’ case, he’d tuned that music out the day his youngest brother fell from the side of the house and died. The guilt ate at him- Jemmy was under his care while their father was absent and despite the assurances from his siblings, the cold gaze of his father always seemed to say otherwise. 

His penance had become making sure his siblings were well off in marriages or apprenticeships. With a war brewing, it was important to make sure their lives were set up peacefully before things could fall to any ruin. After much discussion with his father, John’s youngest sister was sent to apprentice at the towns bakery. No doubt many suitors would pop their heads in, fall to her charms and bring the shop to fame— and as expected that was exactly what was happening. His second youngest sister Martha was a bit harder to place. She was more rowdy then sweet Mary. Ultimately they’d settled for sending her to Mrs. Fairfax, a local witch on the outskirts of the waste. Magic was in hot demand these days and allowing Martha to make a name for herself ensured her life would be stable. His other living brother at first was determined to take over their father's business, but much to Laurens dismay, his father was still adamant that he would eventually take over. Even if Laurens didn’t approve of his fathers trade, there was no telling Henry Laurens no. So instead, they sent Henry jr. to become a lawyer and study abroad.  
  


.-.-.

Charcoal stained his fingertips- the side of his hand smeared against white paper as he sketched. With his father gone—albeit temporarily, he found it was easier to enjoy his free time. People would often come to their home looking for particular items, so he was always unsurprised to see someone at his doorstep; however it was the first time someone was at his doorstep asking about his art. 

“I beg your pardon?” He breathed the words out, so sure he hadn’t heard him correctly. He stared hard at the man before him. Dark gray eyes, black hair tied back at the nape of his neck, 

“You’re the artist that painted the beautiful picture Miss Mary shows to everyone, correct?” The man repeated his statement. Laurens still stayed quiet, Mary was showing a picture he’d drawn for her? It must have been the one he painted as a goodbye present when their father sent her off to her apprenticeship. After all, Mary had always been the sweetest little sister- gentle and kind. So he painted her a picture of a handful of rabbits, basking in the sun and chewing on flowers. They reminded him of her, and now some guy was asking about his art? 

“I may be.” He let the words slip out through quiet lips, sizing up the stranger at his door. “You’re not here on business with my father then? So is it business for my sister?” Laurens added lip quirked into a smirk- was this another one of Mary’s admirers, begging his father for her hand in marriage. 

“No, I’m here for you.” Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

Laurens’ face brightened at the idea someone could be here for him. “Well then what can I help you with mister…?” He draws out the sentence, prompting for a name. 

“Kinloch, Francis Kinloch.” He offers a hand out to shake, Laurens takes it, watching  their hands as he passes smudges of charcoal on to the strangers hand. “Do you sell your art?” 

“Not particularly- if you’re looking for a portrait to be painted—” Laurens starts but Kinloch seemed to cut him off abruptly “no, no, no.” He assures him quickly. Successfully quieting Laurens protests. “I simply thought a piece of art would brighten up the townhome I’m renting.” He explained, Laurens can’t help but frown. He’s never considered art as anything more than a hobby, he couldn’t sell it, could he? He most certainly could not, his father would be displeased if he traded something that wasn’t in his name.

The thought of father seemed to be enough to ground his mind, freeing his head from the clouds surrounding him, his interest shrinking as a tight lipped smile formed. 

“Sorry, I only doodle as a hobby, I’m afraid I do not sell any paintings.” Standing up straight he inhaled deeply keeping his eyes forward. Trying desperately not to think about the dark eyes staring back at him. He’d have to visit his sister and reprimand her for trying to auction off his hobbies. 

“Well if you change your mind.” Kinloch dug into his coat pocket, producing a small paper card with his name and address on it. A lawyer- how professional. Maybe he knew his brother Henry. 

“I doubt I will.” He added briskly, slamming the door shut a little too hard. A much harsher end to the conversation than he intended, but Laurens figured it would get the point across. 

“Sir?” One of the maids peeked her heads out from the parlor into the hallway, not far from him. “Was that a business call?” She asked. Laurens straightened up from the door, pulling at the lapels of his soft gray vest. 

“Hardly.” He started. “Mary seems to have wild ideas in her head even while she’s away with her apprenticeship.” He rolled his eyes, peeking at his reflection in the mirror, smoothing down a few stray curls before turning to look at the door. “I should visit her and straighten this out.” He knew he shouldn’t leave, his father could be back at any time, but the encounter left him feeling daring and well… it was Mayday, a holiday. “You and the other girls should enjoy the festival too.” He added offhandedly, that would surely piss his dearest father off. 

“What should we tell your father if he arrives with the cargo before you’re home?” She asked nervously, Laurens felt his lips tighten into a thin line as he pulled the door open.

“They’re not cargo Nora- they’re people.” He reminded her, stepping out into the street he shut the door and looked around off in the distance he could see the sputtering of moving turrets and pipes, a castle clamoring brokenly within the waste fields above the town. He could hear the women whispering as he stepped into the frock of people. 

“The wizard could be among us then.” They giggled happily. “Careful Hamilton likes to eat the hearts of pretty girls— you could be next.” They teased each other. 

Laurens couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the thought. A wizard eating hearts? If only he were so lucky. Laurens pushed onward towards the bakery. Pulling himself through the partying mayday crowd and towards the back streetways where it was quiet. He knew the bakery would be crowded thanks to Mary’s popularity, and as fun as the holiday was for everyone- Laurens just couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. 

Perhaps he would have a drink later tonight in celebration, but for right now—

“Ah, if it isn’t the eldest of the Laurens!” A voice stopped him, snapping him from his thoughts. He recognized the man immediately, one of his fathers trade partners. A disgusting man obviously, as much as anyone who participated in the buying and selling of humans could be. Tipping his head he bowed in a little. Trying to keep the chance meeting short and sweet. 

“That is me.” He agreed, trying to keep his tone light, but still  hold enough authority of end the conversation. It didn’t seem to work. 

“How is your father? He was just telling me that you’ve yet to show interest in any future brides. Perhaps I should introduce you to my daughter…” This again, I he felt his patience wearing thin, tuning the words out without much hesitation. 

“That’s very fine and well but-”he started. 

“Perhaps then, you should come over for tea one morning, my boy.” The man reached out and gripped his shoulder, cornering Laurens. He felt his stomach twist from stress. As much as he would like too, he couldn’t simply say he had no interest in women… they’d mock him for it, or do something worse. 

“That’s not…” he started, his expression darkening with his mood. “I’m terribly busy helping my father.” He added flatly. 

“I’m sure you could make time your father would approve, yes?” He would but… Laurens himself wouldn’t. He was running out of excuses.

“Ah! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!” Another voice seemed to come into play making both of them turn. A rather flamboyantly dressed man was waving at him, blonde hair bouncing against his tanned skin, brown eyes alit with mischief. “You’re missing the party.” He reached a ringed finger and moved his wrist in a shooing motion, the man's hand seemed to push away from his shoulder, returning to his side without the apparent wizard even touching him. 

“Sorry, I was being held up.” Laurens added lamely, trying to play along as the strange man wrapped a lazy arm around his shoulders. His smile diminished to an amused one waiting for the man's response. 

“No matter then, the others await.” He motioned backout down the street.

“Right.” He agreed letting the stranger pull him. Twisting back to look over his shoulder he could help his snark “Another time then?” He nodded back at his father's partner- who gave the stranger a glare. 

“Sorry, you seemed uncomfortable.” The man added under his breath as they walked down the street. 

“As uncomfortable as one can be when marriage gets brought into the conversation.” Laurens adds, acutely aware of his arm around his shoulders, the warmth in the hand resting by the collar of his shirt. 

“No lady for you then? A pity- for them at least” His eyes sparkled with amusement making Laurens heart skip, was he flirting? He couldn’t respond, yet that seemed to be enough of an answer. “Where were you headed? I’ll accompany you.” He offered, never once bothering to remove his arm. Laurens knew he didn’t tell him otherwise either. 

“Cesaris’ Bakery.” Despite barely managing  to get the words out, he was clever enough not to let him know he was visiting his sister. Especially if this man is a wizard like he believed he was. Walking quietly together Laurens can’t seem to help but look around, trying to draw his attention anywhere except this mysterious wizard. He couldn’t help but feel his anxiety building, the feeling they were being watched- it made his skin crawl.

Peering into an alley as they walked past, soft green eyes widened as one of the shadows seemed to move and twist within the recess of the building. 

“What..?” 

“They’ve caught up to us.” His pace seemed to quicken a bit, Laurens forced to keep up with him as his grip tightened on his arm. “Sorry to involve you.” He uttered the words, his expression turning serious as shapes seemed to shift in the shadows forming and pulling to break free. Black ichor seemed to surface between bricks, forming together to create monstrous looking blobs. “Time to go.” His arm slipped off Laurens shoulders sliding down to grip his hand, pulling him along as monsters seemed to break free from the wall and clamor after them. 

Too surprised to protest, Laurens gripped the wizards hand tightly. Their exits seemed to close off as more barreled into the oncoming alley in front of them, slamming into the walls- splashing like water and reforming into sludge before climbing after them. 

They were trapped. 

Picking up the pace Laurens didn’t question it as the stranger twisted looking around. “We’re going up.” He ordered him, before looking to him for a split second with a thoughtful expression. “Hold on to me.” He added much more gently as he wrapped his arms around him, bending his knees to launch upwards. Panicked Laurens let out a small yell as the ground beneath him fell off, kicking his legs out he could feel the magic around him. “Straighten your legs.” He demanded, Laurens obeyed as his hand moved from his waist to his hand again, his free hand reaching out for Laurens as he took it again. “Walk normally.” He continued in a lowered his voice; whispering the words into his ear. Laurens felt his hair stand on end- his chest constricting, yet this was not from panic...but attraction?

He tried to walk as the magic seemed to bounce them through the sky. Daring  to look down as they traveled Laurens felt somewhat excited, his heart beating wildly as people beneath them celebrated. Watching them dance as they leapt through the air, he realized how quickly they were traveling; they were headed faster towards the bakery than Laurens could have ever dreamed of. 

“Ha! You’re a natural!” He laughed the mischief returned to his eyes, his grin spreading as brown eyes looked down at him, wrinkling around the eyes with amusement. 

“I guess.” He managed to add, leaning into the wizard as they seemed to float down, the stranger spun him out and plopped Laurens right on to the balcony, before stepping onto the railing. Their hands lingered just a little longer as Laurens couldn’t bring himself to let go. 

“Your name?” The wizard prompted him, finally letting go.

“John.” He blurted the words out before he could stop himself. How improper could be be?

“John.” He tried the name out, licking his lips like he could taste the words before grinning. “Adieu, John.” He stood up straight magic catching him as he fell backwards into the sky. 

“Wait-” Lurching forward to grab him out of instinct, his hands hit the railing as he leaned over to watch him skip away into the air. People on the ground level seemed to look up at him, murmuring as green eyes stared down at them, still absorbing what happened.

 

He needed to find Mary.


	2. In which Laurens is cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens learns a shocking truth about his sisters and is wrapped up in a spell.

 

Clamoring down to the lower levels of the shop, Laurens was unsurprised to see just how busy the shop was. Mary was obviously at the helm of it. Bustling around from behind the counter as men crowded around fussing for her attention.

“I just want to speak to Mary for a moment!” One of them called out next to him, he looked to be a farmer. A farmer at a bakery? How interesting. Mary seemed to draw a wide array of suitors. 

“As would I.” He told him, his green eyes lighting up with amusement just a little. “Shall we get closer?” He offered, Laurens was willing to push through the crowd if it meant someone would assist him. The man gave him a puzzled look, eyeing him once before glancing back over at Mary’s. Her bright freckles cheeks, smiling lovingly as she animatedly chatted with a customer.

“What is your end?” He finally asked.

“I’m no competition to you.” He assured him, yet the man obviously didn’t believe him. Waiting patiently for him to formulate the same thought Laurens did, his smile turned smug. Help getting through the crowd. They both wanted it.

“Jack!” Laurens only made it until about partway through the crowd, thanks to his new friend, when he heard his sister yelling his family name lovingly. Looking up they both grinned wildly as she pushed away her suitors at the counter. “Move! Let my dear brother though!” She demanded. Her expression seemed to harden a little as Laurens turned to look at his newly made friend.

“As I said, I am no competition.”

It was much easier getting through the crowd as Mary jumped on to the countertop just as he made it to the front, spinning around so she could slide off and into an awaiting hug.

“John, I missed you! I have so much to tell you. Come on.” Laurens set her down on her feet as she reached for his hand, one of the other bakers apprentices stepping up to help the angry throng of people. Pulling him into one of the storeways in the back they snuck into one of the storage rooms. “You may want to have a seat.” She offered him one of the crates, sitting next to him, her expression too giddy. “I was worried about when you would visit, but I think this works out perfectly.” She admitted.

“I wanted to see how you were fairing.” He started. “And to talk about this.” He added, fishing the business card from his pocket. “A man wanting to commission me for a painting because of the one you showed him.” He gives her a strict stare, yet Mary does not wither as she normally does. How odd.

“I thought it might be nice for you to do something for yourself Jackie.” She used his family pet name again, trying to win points it seemed.

“I haven’t the slightest-“

“Of course you don’t. You’re too busy backing father up about everything and every decision possible. Is your nose brown yet?” She asked, Laurens blinked, completely taken back

“Mary-“

“I’m not Mary, I’m Martha.”

“What..?” He paused for a second completely beside himself.

“Do you remember the time I cut up Mary’s skirts because she annoyed me? I never told her- did you?” She asked him, Laurens paused for a second too surprised to speak. Of course he remembered the time Martha had gotten so frustrated with Mary she cut up their sisters skirts, how could he forget the look on Martha’s face when he caught her.

“How? Why? Is Mary…”

“She’s with Mrs. Fairfax.” She promised. “She wanted to learn and be more, I didn’t. I want to get married and start a family.” She explained, Laurens blanched. “Father never cared about our particular interests, you were always too busy backing him up to notice.” Guilt must have flashed across his face because she immediately gripped his arm. “We don’t hold it against you, we know fathers been horribly manipulative of you since Jemmy. You genuinely thought you were looking for our best interests.” The thought held little comfort to him as he dropped his head into his hands, how could he not have noticed? “Honestly both Mary and I were worried about you.” She added, making Laurens look up.

“Why so?”

“You’re the one stuck dealing with Father, taking over his ghastly trade. We both know when mother was alive you wanted to do so much more, to paint or be a doctor.” She continued on.

“We were afraid you’d wilt away under father's scrutiny without Mary and I there to give you some backbone.” He could see Martha now, not in her appearance but in the way she tilted her head, her speech and mannerisms. She was truly his sister. “That’s why I sent that man to you. I’m sorry if it was too much.” She added.

“My dear sister, you have always been so clever. So Mary is with Mrs. Fairfax?” Martha seemed to beam at the compliment.

“Yes, And she hasn’t been sent home so I imagine it is working out for her. You see, I stole a spell from Mrs. Fairfax while I was there. Eventually I will start to slowly turn into myself, no one will notice.” She explained and Laurens couldn’t help but nod.

“How very.” He nodded once.

“Indeed.” She agreed readily. “What will you do then? Will you paint that picture?” She asked as Laurens stood up straight. “You won’t tell father right?” She bombarded him.

“No, no. If both you and Mary are happy then I am. It is all I care about.”

“Then perhaps you should care about yourself more. Your family loves you Jack, we know you’re suppressing everything within you to please father.” Laurens felt his words catch in his throat. He’d only told Mary about his urges. How he couldn’t seem to fancy women as he should. Did she tell Martha?

“How did you-“

“Oh shush, no one told me your secret. I saw it with my own two eyes growing up.” She assured him. “Also there was an immediate rumor of a curly haired man and a blonde man floating on to our balcony. Should I be worried?” She give him a mischievous grin that only Martha could ever produce.

“Nonsense.” He assures her, leaning over to wrap her in a hug and kiss the top of her head. “Wrap me up a small cake to go, will you?” He asked her as his sister nodded and jumped up disappearing out of the room, only to return moments later with a box, thrusting it into his hands.

“Don’t open it until you get home.”

“I said small cake Martha.” He stared down at the white cardboard, unable to stop grinning as she dodged back out of the room, ignoring his protests.

 

Walking home proved to be less eventful than the trip to the bakery. The crowd was beginning to diminish with the evening sun. The sky had just began to turn pink when he opened the door to an empty house. The girls had listened to his advice, taking the day off as he told them too. Smiling slightly, he closed the door pausing to look into the parlor of the rather large house before pressing onwards towards the kitchen. Pushing the swinging doors back and light one of the gas lamp sconces on the  wall. Decidedly it seemed his dinner would be bread a cheese, but it didn’t bother him. Laurens had never been picky like his siblings- one of the many perks of being the eldest. Ripping the bread in half he bit into it, holding it in his mouth he picked up the tinder box off matches and pushed the door open before walking back into the parlor. Laurens stilled at the odd feeling the room seemed to hold, similar to the one he felt back with the wizard. That he was being watched.

Still standing in the hallway, he tried to keep his hand steady as he struck another match and reached over to light another gaslight sconce on the wall he let the warm yellow light blend with the fading sun. The shadows in the hall seemed to move as he passed down through the hallway and stepping back into the parlor room by the front door. Stepping in the room he felt some shift behind him, as if a person walked into the hallway behind him.

“Nora?” He managed to call out keeping his tone light and even, were they playing a prank on him. Yet as he stepped in to turn around and face the hall he saw nothing.

“Perhaps I’m just a little shaken by today’s events. Yes, that seems to be it.” His words are just bellow a whisper as he tries to focus on eating his bread, watching as the shadows seem to crawl closer, the sun setting against the windows leaving him to light the room with gas lights. Just as he struck a match, he felt a shadow move from the corner of his eye, similar to the blob of ichor from the alley he watched as it seemed to cover the window.

Hearing the door rattle, John dashed from the window into the hall to watch the front door push open, two awfully misshapen humanoid figures slipping in, with a finely dressed man in tow.

His skin was dark, accenting the soft maroon of the velvet coat he wore, his facial hair nicely trimmed against a strong jaw. His hair in tightly black coils sprung out like they had been carefully groomed too.

Stepping back John couldn’t speak as the blobs that had chased him seemed to shrink back from the man.

“Well, well, well, are you the Laurens Merchant I hear about down in town? A scrawny little thing.” Nearly black eyes downcast towards him, a southern draw gracing his words.

“If you’re here to do business, I’ll have to ask you to leave. We are well into the night and I have important matters to attend to.” He stands up straight, his voice coming off more sure than he felt.

“Do you realize who you are talking to?” He looked so abashed that Laurens couldn’t help but blanch.

“A terribly rude person. If you have nothing to say or hold any concerns then, please leave.” He adds once more, was he too daring? This is the man that the wizard he met earlier had been running from.

“Concerns? I have plenty of concerns about you.” He adds laughing heartily “I’m always concerned when someone tries to set themselves up against the Witch of the Waste,” said the man. “I saw you, Mister Laurens, and I don’t care for your competition or your attitude. I came to put a stop to you. There.” The wizard spread out his hand in a flinging motion towards Laurens’ face.  
Flinching at the movement, Laurens felt a chilly breeze wash over him, Magic settling on his skin as his stomach dropped.

“You mean you’re the Witch of the Waste?” He asked, choosing not to think too hard on his choice  in title as witch over wizard.

“I am,” said the man, clearly he had a flare for dramatics.“And let that teach you to meddle with things that belong to me.” Things? Could he have possibly been talking about the wizard?

“I don’t think I did. There must be some mistake,” Laurens added briskly, he had only bumped into the wizard.

“No mistake.” He countered quickly. Waving towards the shop door as the blobs of ichor moved towards it. Sloppily the blobs pushes open the door for him. “By the way, you won’t be able to tell anyone you’re under a curse.” tossing words over his shoulder, he stepped out, slamming the door closed, leaving Laurens in deafening silence.

He was cursed? How? looking around he caught sight of his hands in his peripheral. Looking down he saw the freckles on his tanned skin had grown darker. The skin loose and wrinkly. Touching the tips of his fingers everything felt leathery, large veins seemed to protrude on the back of his hands, his knuckles felt knobbly making him shudder. “...what?” Laurens put his hands to his face, curiosity mixing with fear as he pushed for the nearest mirror, finding out that he had to hobble.

The face in the mirror was quite calm, but not his. Yet somehow, this was what he expected to see.

It was the face of a gaunt old man, withered and brown, his freckles had darkened and green eyes seemed to have dulled to a watery yellow. His hair had gone almost completely white and his curls thinned out considerably. Staring at himself, Laurens realized how tragic he looked.

“This is his fault.” Was all he managed to croak out. He felt so frail and thin, like all his youth a shed off like snake skin and left him with was bones. “That wizard. He has to fix it.” He tells the old man in the mirror, surprised at just how calm he seemed to be. If his sisters could handle looking like each other, then he could handle looking like an old man.

For now at least.


End file.
